diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothyroidism
This is the medical term for an underactive thyroid gland. One of the many things the thyroid gland is responsible for is to regulate metabolism. When not enough thyroid hormone is secreted, the metabolism slows; secreting too much results in hyperthyroidism and a too-rapid metabolism. The thyroid gland is actually controlled by another gland, the pituitary gland. It signals the thyroid to produce its hormone and is responsible for the amount of thyroid hormone in the blood. Over-medication of a hypothyroid condition can show up as hyperthyroid test results because the treatment is replacement therapy of the lacking thyroid hormone. Symptoms Vov_o-YYqws Thyroid Disease-Yourvetdot.ca Symptoms of hypothyroid are dry skin and coat, often a loss of hair at the rear portion of the body, sluggishness and weight gain even if the animal has his/her meals reduced, skin that is cold to the touch. The animal may also deliberately seek out warm places to lie. These symptoms are shared with many other medical conditions; as a result, hypothyroidism isn't always a first thought when diagnosing. Forms of neuropathy can result from hypothyroidism, because it is an endocrine disease. Dogs with hypothyroidism, Cushing's disease, or diabetes seem to tend to produce less than the normal amount of tears. The continuing lack of enough lubrication in the eyes can lead to dry eye. Other eye-related conditions due to hypothyroidism are also possible. Causes In many hypothyroid cases, the true cause of the lack of thyroid function is never discovered--it's referred to as idiopathic hypothyroidism. The other is known as lymphocytic thyroiditis, where the body begins producing antibodies against the thyroid gland. Symptoms of hypothyroidism may not develop until 75% of the thyroid gland is destroyed; it may take 1-3 years from development of the condition to this point. Idiopathic and lymphocytic thyroiditis causes account for over 95% of hypothyroidism in dogs. In less than 10% of hypothyroidism cases, the problem is not with the thyroid gland itself, but with the pituitary gland in the brain. The pituitary gland produces a thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH); without this hormone to signal the thyroid gland to produce its thyroid hormone, the thyroid gland remains inactive. Lack of iodine in the pet's diet can result in insufficient production of thyroid hormones with the result being a type of hypothyroidism. Dogs with hypothyroidism are at increased risk of acute pancreatitis. Treatment Treatment is to replace the missing thyroid hormone, which will need to be done for life. With proper continuing treatment, a normal life is expected. Intervet has introduced a new oral liquid replacement therapy called Leventa. Unlike tablet replacement treatments, which need to be given twice daily, Leventa is able to be given only once a day. Hypothyroidism and diabetes Dogs who also have diabetes have problems with regulation when their thyroid is underactive. Treating the thyroid condition with replacement therapy--natural or synthetic thyroid hormone often resolves the diabetic regulation problem in the process. There's more than one test to determine thyroid function. Just as various drugs are capable of influencing false results with urine glucose and urine ketone tests and to alter the blood glucose values of those with diabetes, some commonly-used drugs are able to do the same with thyroid tests and function. Hypothyroidism can cause insulin resistance-meaning more insulin needed, but it can also decrease the body's metabolic rate. If this is the case, the decrease in the metabolism would reflect as decreased insulin requirements. It's reasonable to suspect hypothyroidism in addition to diabetes when there is continued hyperglycemia and weight gain. With only diabetes mellitus, the lack of blood glucose control would be expected to result in the opposite--weight loss. Untreated or poorly treated hypothyroidism can cause falsely higher fructosamine test results; over-treated hypothyroidism can mean falsely lower results. References More Information *Canine Hypothyroidism: Update on Diagnosis and Treatment Daminet, Sylvie, 2010, WSAVA *canine hypothyroid symtoms and a guide to understanding the condition New Hope Animal Hospital *Hypothyroidism in dogs MarVista Vet *Autoimmune Thyroid Disease in Dogs Dr. Jean Dodds *Is Your Dog Hypothyroid? Dr. Jean Dodds *Canine Hypothyroidism--What's New? Daminet, Sylvie, 2003, WSAVA *Canine Hypothyroid & Euthyroid Sick Syndrome Melian, Carlos, 2003, WSAVA *Canine Hypothyroidism-Some Unusual Signs Provet UK *Introduction to Canine Hypothyroidism Dixon, Richard, Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Therapy & Therapeutic Monitoring of Canine Hypothyroidism Dixon, Richard, Axiom Vet Laboratories UK *Congenital Hypothyroidism-"Juvenile" Hypothyroid in Dogs Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library *Canine Hypothyroidism AnimalHelp *Canine Hypothyroidism Bruyette, David, 2001, WSAVA *Diagnostic Testing for Canine Hypothyroidism Nelson, Richard, 2003, WSAVA *Canine Hypothyroidism Nelson, Richard, Davis. Gena, University of California-Davis *Canine Hypothyroidism-page 2 Neiger, Reto, 2005, International Veterinary Information Service-IVIS *Hypothyroidism: Defining Myxedema in Dogs 2006, North American Veterinary Conference *Primary Hypothyroidism in Dogs is Associated with Elevated Grown Hormone Levels W M Lee, M Diaz-Espineira, J A Mol, A Rijnberk, H S Kooistra, 2001, Society for Endocrinology *Hypothyroidism in Dogs Mirage Samoyeds *Primary Hypothyroidism in Dogs is Connected with Growth Hormone (GH) Release W M Lee, M Diaz-Espineira, J A Mol, A Rijnberk, H S Kooistra, 2001,Utrecht University-article in English *Hypothyroidism in Dogs Petplace.com *Clinical Safety & Efficacy of Leventa for Treatment of Canine Hypothyroidism-Page 23-Abstract #64 2006, ACVIM *Liquid Thyroxyl as an Alternative to Soloxine in Canine Hypothyroidism-Page 24-Abstract #66 2006, ACVIM *Functional Anatomy of the Thyroid & Parathyroid Glands Colorado State University School of Veterinary Medicine *Mechanism of Action & Effect of Thyroid Horomones Colorado State University School of Veterinary Medicine details hypothyroidism & hyperthyroidism *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Diseases-Cats & Dogs Provet UK *Hypothyroidism Drs. Foster & Smith Pet Education Library *Endocrine Diseases in Dogs and Cats: Similarities and Differences with Endocrine Diseases in Humans Rijnberk A, Kooistra HS, Mol JA., 2003, Growth Hormone & IGF Research *Neurological Consequences of Thyroid Disorders Cauzinille, Laurent, 2005, WSAVA 2005 *Swallowing Difficulties & Hypothyroidism 2006, North American Veterinary Conference *Hypothyroidism Antech Diagnostics *Baseline Thyroid Profiles Antech Diagnostics *Hypothyroidism in the Dog Schaer, Michael, 2000, University of Florida 2000 *Hypothyroidism in Behavior Medicine Veterinary Clinics of North America *Thyroid Test-Thwarting DrugsVeterinary Clinics of North America *Thyroid Function in Obese Dogs Veterinary Clinics of North America *How Nonthyroid Illness Can Affect Thyroid Values North American Veterinary Conference *Canine Hypothyroidism-an Overview Erin Bell, Kenneth S. Latimer, Bruce E. LeRoy, Holly Moore, 2005, University of Georgia *Canine Hypothyroidism-Washington State University *Hypothyroidism Long Beach Animal Hospital *Unusual Signs of Hypothyroidism in Dogs ProVet UK *Hypothyroid Caused Hyperlipidemia November 2006, NAVC *Hypothyroidism-Myth vs Reality Graves, Thomas K., April 2009, DVM 360 *Care of Your Hypothyroid Dog Dr. Ron Hines *Diagnosing Canine Hypothyroidism Carmichael Torrance Labs *Insulin Requirement Changes in Dogs Intervet *The Growing Problem of Obesity in Dogs and Cats-pages 3-4-Hypothyroidism and Thyroid Function German, Alexander J., 2006, German Department of Veterinary Clinical Sciences, University of Liverpool WALTHAM International Sciences Symposia *Endocrine Emergencies Wallace, Melissa S., 2001, Atlantic Coast Veterinary Conference *Effects of Aspirin and Ketoprofen on Thyroid Tests Daminet S, Croubels S, Duchateau L., 2003, Veterinary Journal *Thyroid Imaging in the Dog: Current Status and Future Directions Taeymans, O., Peremans, K., Saunders, J. H., 2007, Journal of Veterinary Internal Medicine *Ocular Manifestations of Systemic Disease in Small Animals Dennis E. Brooks, University of Florida School of Veterinary Medicine Category:Conditions Category:Complications Category:Other conditions and procedures Category:Content